The Life Of Thieves
by JakCooperThePlumber
Summary: These are just drabbles from Sly Cooper characters, completely un-cannon.  I got this idea from KnightMysterio's version,  so it wasn't originally my idea.  Chapter 3 up-Neyla.  Next chapter will feature Dimitri.  Feedback would be awesome!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This story was inspired by KnightMysterio's story, "Thoughts Of Thieves." I'd recommend that you check it out and review, because hes' an amazing writer, and review this too, tell me what you think. This specific chapter is actually a remake, just remastered so that I'm more pleased with it. This chapter is Penelope. Next chapter will feature Jing King. R&R! **_

_**LIFE OF THIEVES1:  
**_

_**PENELOPE: TECHNOBABBLE1: **_

The camera pans on Paris France, the sun gleaming down, and goes inside. A short, green, bald, crippled turtle sits sleeping in his wheel chair right by a round table. His name is Bentley. A gray mouse, a bit taller than the turtle sits at the round table working on some sort of invention. She's Penelope. She screwed in one last screw, and then sat it gently down on the table as to not harm her now completed invention.

"Finally, it's done." She softly exclaims with a slight smile adorning her face.

She stands up, and walks outside of the safe house. She look up at the moon, gleaming in the night sky, so peaceful...so beautiful.

"Oh, hey. My name is Penelope. I used to be a member of the Cooper Gang. Too bad it's no more, eh? I was born in a place called Holland, Netherlands, to a very rich family. My father was the original Black Baron, who I eventually took the position of...kind of...my mother was the one with all the money, her name was Sesilia Montrial. We lived a pretty peaceful life. However, my life changed when I turned 10 years old.

_**FLASHBACK BEGINNING: PENELOPE IS 10 YEARS OLD: HOLLAND, NETHERLANDS: PENELOPE'S HOUSE: **_

Penelope is in her room tinkering with a toy robot that a friend from her privet rich persons school gave her. She's fixing it up, happily screwing screws into it, and the lot. She hears her mothers footsteps coming up the stairs.

"PENELOPE! COME ON DOWN STARS, WE ARE LEAVING!" Her mother yelled happily. As her mother got closer, her footsteps got louder, until she began to slowly turn the door handle to Penelope's bed room. Penelope's mother basically wore the pants in the family, so to speak, and never let Penelope have anything she deemed "manly" like workman's tools, and whatnot.

She enters the room and glares at her 10 year old daughter holding a gadget with a screw driver and a box of screws next to it. She stomps over to the young mouse girl, and grabs the device out of Penelope's hands, crushing it under her feet.

"STOP THAT THIS INSTANT! PROPER YOUNG LADIES DON'T FIDDLE AROUND WITH SUCH DISGUSTING THINGS LIKE WORKMAN'S TOOLS! Come! We're taking you to the dog fighting arena that your father works at for a birthday tour. Let's go! Your father is waiting for us"

Penelope, although angry with her over-controlling mother, jumps with great joy at hearing that she's taking a tour of the dog fighting area a few blocks away, something that she's wanted to do for a few years now. Penelope loves things like this, whatever she can get. She loves building things, but most importantly, she loves flying, things that her mother would never allow her to do.

They get into their privet limo, and the limo driver begins driving a few blocks to the arena. When they get there, both of them hops out of the limo, and Penelope is amazing by what she sees. Large towering runways attached to aircraft hangers, huge poles with lights on them for when they fight in the dark, and a huge fence surrounding the fighting grounds for safety, with dog fighters currently having a round. However, what overshadows all of this is a huge blackish-brownish-redish mansion behind it all; that is Penelope's father, the Black Baron's, estate. However, even though he owns that because of being the best, he stays with them in their actual house whenever he can. That's just awarded to the grand champion of the dog fights. However, her father can never lose it now, because he basically OWNS the dog fights. A large gray rabbit with huge floppy ears, a big brown mustache, and a World War 2 navy cap hops over towards Penelope. Penelope's mother, Sesilia, walks over when he does, in case he tries any funny business, like offer her a job when she gets older, and whatnot.

"Ah, and this must be Penelope. Such a smashing pleasure to finally meet the one and only daughter of the great Black Baron. My name is Sir. Armstrong, and I am your father's flight manager. I don't really tell him what to do, I'm basically his adviser, and I also serve as his mechanic as well. So, Penelope, ready for the tour?"

"YES, YES I AM!" Penelope shouts with utter enjoyment, hopping up and down off of the ground, and clapping her hands.

"Good, come this way then, Penelope." He exclaims in his proud, old-person-veteran voice.

Armstrong escorts her to a safe lodge on the edge of the battle field for the beginning of the tour. She's excited to see all the stuff there, and Armstrong begins to explain things, first looking at the computers.

"This my dear is the control system for the dog fights."

"Control system?" Penelope says, confused. "But don't they control things from the biplanes?" She questions.

"Hehehe, yes they do little miss. By control systems, I mean of the arena. You see, we don't exactly believe in fair fighting around here. Every once in a while we'll throw some nobs that makes traps open up to try to shoot down ANYONE flying on the battle field. Like this..."

He throws a switch, and the ground opens up with rocket launchers inside. They then fire off at the flip of another switch. Several manages to dodge them, but several more gets blasted out of the sky and killed in a flaming inferno.

"WAH! COOL!" Penelope exclaims, amazed. "THAT'S SO AMAZING!"

"Yes yes, I know." He says with a proud smirk of cockiness on his face. "Now, let's continue." He says. He turns their attention to behind him, and opens up a wooden door, and all three of them gently steps through it. Armstrong flips a switch making the lights rapidly come on, and what lays before Penelope's young female eyes is a huge room filled with machine parts of all sorts...simply put, her dream land! There's only a few workers working on things, her father being one of them.

"DADDY!" She yells, running up to her father, who embraces her in a nice big hug. He picks her up off the ground, swings her around, and sets her gently back down again. "What you doing?"

"Just working on some things sweaty." He says looking over to Armstrong. "So I see you've already met Sir. Armstrong, eh?" He exclaims. His voice is very much like the Black Baron's voice from Sly 3, aka Penelope's Black Baron voice.

"Indeed. I've been giving your young daughter here a nice tour of our facilities. We're not even close to being done yet. Once the dogfight outside is done, then we'll do a tour of the battle field. Anyway, this is the machine room. Most of the major repairs are done here, unless a certain team has good enough mechanics to do the more major repairs at their hangers without our help. It's also where teams buys new gadgetry for their biplanes." Armstrong explains. "So, let's continue. This way please."

He then leads the two of them out the way they came, Black Baron coming along too this time around. The tour next leads to a field of what it looks like hundreds of air craft hangers, each with their own separate runways. A sparkle comes to Penelope's eyes as she gazes them on the hangers.

"And this my dear, as you could probably guess by the look of it, is most of the hangers from this year's competitors. There's a total of 500 here, but there's a few more yonder, elsewhere." He announces.

"Sir. I'm amazed by all of this." Penelope begins. "This is just so unbelievably incredible. I'm just speechless by all of it, I truly am!"

"I see. Well, miss Penelope, would you like a job as a dog fighter on your father's team some day, when you turn 18? We'd love to have ya aboard." He exclaims.

"OH YES! I'D LOVE TO!" She says nodding her head rapidly.

Her mother then stomps hard over to her position and grabs her wrist twisting it hard, taking her away from him, ready to leave already.

"THAT'S IT! I'VE SEEN ENOUGH ALREADY! WE'RE LEAVING, PENELOPE!"

One of the men standing there, a burly hippo, foolishly walks over to Sesilia to try to calm her down. "Please ma'am don't be rash. Sir. Armstrong didn't mean any disrespect by it. Please, would you just..."

She shuts him up by giving him a very stern glare, and says, "THIS IS MY DAUGHTER HERE, NOT YOURS! AND MY DAUGHTER SHALL GROW UP TO BE A PROPER LADY! SHE WILL HAVE ONLY THE BEST OF EVERYTHING! THE BEST SHOES, THE BEST FOOD, THE BEST BEVERAGES, THE BEST CLOTHES, THE BEST FRIENDS, THE BEST TOYS, THE BEST EVERYTHING! SHE SHALL NOT EVER ASSOCIATE HERSELF WITH SUCH COMMON...COMMON...HOODLUMS!" She booms at the man, making him back away rapidly. She then turns her angered face to her husband, and says, "Baron, get your job done here, then get back home, got it!"

"Yes dear I got it." He says a bit frightened. Once they're gone, he turns to Armstrong and apologizes. "I'm sorry sir. She's always like this. I can't do a damn thing about it either."

"Oh that's quite fine, I understand." He exclaims.

_**FLASHBACK OVER: PENELOPE'S WORKING ON SOMETHING ELSE ON TOP OF THE SAFE HOUSE IN ON A TABLE: **_

"And that was that. I never visited that place ever again for several more years. It was at that moment that I began to strictly hate my mother with a flaming passion. My father tried to console her, but nothing he could do would work. She wanted me to be a "proper lady" always buying me shit like dolls, and stuff like that. But I hated those things. I've always been much of a tom boy, as you could probably tell. I never liked, in fact I HATED girly things for as long as I can remember. I liked men things, like tools, and flying for my whole life, but she wouldn't approve of that. She told me that she was right, that someday I'd see why she was doing this, and agree with her on it, but that day never came, even past my mother and father's death. She said that she only wants the best for me, but that was a flat out lie. She didn't want me to be happy, she just wanted herself to be satisfied with me...with the way I lived life. Weather I enjoyed it or not meant absolutely nothing to her, as long as she did. She...she wanted me to be miserable, for her enjoyment. Some mother, huh? So that's why, 5 years later, shortly after my 15th birthday, I ran away from home. Despite the fact that they sent out a search team to find me, they couldn't. My father was dead by that point, so despite the fact that I actually headed to his oldwork place, he couldn't find me either. Although it took a while, because we moved to the states at that time."

_**FLASHBACK BEGINNING: PENELOPE IS 15 YEARS OLD, AND BACK AT THE DOG FIGHTING PLACE AGAIN: **_

A teenage Penelope quickly trots up to a much older looking Sir. Armstrong, who is happily working on planes. She stops him to talk with him, and he's looking confused.

"Dear Penelope, is that you? After 5 years, you're back?" He asks in confusion.

"Yes sir! I'm 15 now. I ran away from my mother at home." She says.

"Yes, so I hear."

"Please sir. you can't turn me in! I can't go back to that hell hole any more! It's 'murder!"

"Don't worry Penelope, your secret is safe with me. Now, what can I do you for."

"I came back to take up that job offer that you offered to me 5 years ago...I wanna take my father's place as a dog fighter, finally!"

"Well Penelope, you know that we have a strict age requirement of 18...however...I don't normally do this Penelope, but considering how good of friends that me and your father was, I guess that I could help you fake it out."

"REALLY! OH, THANK YOU!" She says excitedly.

"Yes Penelope, but realistically now, it wont' be easy. I mean, you won't be able to just walk up to the sign up registers as a 15 year old and say, "Sign me up." They're not that dumb." He says gloating at his own joke. "However, I do have an idea. Come with me, child.

"Armstrong takes mouse to her father's old estate, into his old privet quarters. He opens a closet, and gets out a brown box. He dusts it off, and then opens it up, Penelope astonished by what she's seeing.

"Behold, a costume that'll make you look exactly like your father." He exclaims holding it up in front of her.

"What? I can't believe what I'm seeing! Why do you have a costume of my father!" She asks.

"Well, simply because, before his death we had all the guards look like him with these. You see, he was really feared. If people thought there was multiple ones of him, then they'd stay away, which worked most of the time. However, this is the last one left. And, my dear, I offer it to you."

"THANK YOU!" She shouts, then begins thinking about something else. "Well, there's still a small problem. My voice. I'll still sound like a girl, so it still won't work will it, I mean people know that my father wasn't a girl, obviously." She exclaims with a chuckle.

"Ah, I see your point. No matter, I have something for that in this very box as well." He assures, digging into the very large box. "We used these for the very purpose as well with security before your father died, but this is also the last one that we have left. Behold, the voice changer! This will make you sound like your father once did, fooling anybody except for you and me...just remember, this is our secret. If my superiors finds out that I'm bending the rules for you for ANY reason, not only would I lose my job, and you be kicked out of the competition, but you may not be allowed to join ever again, it all depends on who gives the final word at any given moment. The judge always seems to go with any given person for some reason."

"No problem, I won't tell anyone, I promise!" She promises, and then takers the costume and voice changer.

_**FLASHBACK OVER: PENELOPE IS STILL ON TOP OF THE SAFE HOUSE, AND IS GETTING READY TO HEAD BACK INSIDE RIGHT NOW: **_

"And well, that's really the climax of my young life story. After that, I joined my father's old team in the aces, and quickly raised to the top, eventually controlling the whole aces myself. I became a statement, known all over the world as the greatest dog fighter ever. While the Black Baron was the flier, I also played Penelope a lot as the Black Baron's mechanic, so I got to do two of the things that I loved the most...flying, and building. However, 6 years later the Cooper Gang came along, and I guess you know the rest from their." She exclaims.

She's sitting inside the safe house now. She lets out a great big sigh, and looks down at the turtle still sleeping in his wheel chair, and smiles slightly. "And yes of course Bentley. I tell ya, I'm in love with the guy. He's such an amazing man, everything I could ever want in a guy." She says, as Bentley lets out a secret slight smirk hearing this. "I'd do anything for the turtle, I really would. I just love him so much."

Bentley speaks up now with a faint voice. "I love you so much to, my amazing RC Queen."

"How long have you been awake, Bentley?" She asks with a smirk.

"Since, 'I tell ya, I'm in love with the guy' I'm pretty sure."

"OK, like I told Dimitri, over yourself, and 2.I mean it, GET OVER YOURSELF!" She says chuckling. She rubs him on the head, and looks out the window.

"But still, I miss the old gang. I hope that we'll get back together pretty soon Bentley. Think we will?"

Bentley answers her as she raises his head slowly, and yawning. "Oh I'm sure we will love, but of course...only time will tell..."

"Yeah literally...because we're building a time machine to find out!"

"That we are Penelope darling, that we are!"

_**A/N: This story was inspired by KnightMysterio's story, "Thoughts Of Thieves." I'd recommend that you check it out and review, because hes' an amazing writer, and review this too, tell me what you think. This specific chapter is actually a remake, just remastered so that I'm more pleased with it. This chapter is Penelope. Next chapter will feature Jing King. R&R! **_


	2. Let's Go Boom!

_**LIFE'S OF THIEVES2 **_

_**JING KING: LET'S GO BOOM: **_

A hefty, feminine female Panda Bear walks into the parlor room of a giant palace, and sits down to have some tea. She's wearing the traditional Chinese clothing.

"Hello. My name is Jing King, daughter of the infamous Panda King." She begins. "You've probably came here to hear my story, right? Well, alright. It's a pretty long story, so if you're willing to listen to it, then let's go. Man, this will most certainly take a while." She giggles, and continues talking. "I was born in Hongkong China, to my father, Panda King, and my mother, Xin King. Father was a very humble man, and would only have fits of rage when someone tried to harm me, or my mother." She explains. "My father was the best thing in my life. Until that faithful day…..when they arrived….."

_**FLASHBACK:  
**_

Panda King, Jing King, and Xin King are having tea, when a knock comes upon the door. Panda King gets up from the table and answers it, and he sees a small green frog with a top hat, a big muscle bound bulldog with machine guns on his back and a big mustache, and a big alligator with jewelry all over her, and voodoo materials all over her, as well.

"Who are you, and why have you knocked on the door of King!" He asks in a demanding voice.

The alligator responds in a slightly sleezy voice. "Infamous Panda King! We have come to acquire your assistance for our master, the infamous Clockwerk! You shall come to our layer, and meet said Clockwerk, and agree to our terms." She finishes.

"And if I refuse!" He asks in an irritated voice.

The bulldog responds in a gangster voice. "Well then, we'll just have to make you, know what I'm sayin'! Me pound you into le dirt!" He exclaims.

"DO YOU REALIZE WHO YOU ARE SPEAKING WITH RIGHT NOW? YOU SHALL PAY FOR YOUR BLASPHEMY, AND DISRESPECT!"

The alligator continues speaking. "Common, hun. No need to get all mad and such. We be offerin' you a deal of a life time."

The frog speaks up now, in a gay-guy voice. "Yes, very good. You shall be rewarded with riches and wealth beyond your wildest dreams by our master. All he requests in return is that you give up your freedom, all of it, directly to him. Then, you shall obtain whatever your little heart has ever desired, and much, much more." He states.

"I, the glorious Panda King, needs not the likes of your kind! Be gone, or face my wrath!" He orders.

Muggshot steps forward. He takes his guns out of his back, and points them at Panda King. "Listen bud, are we gonna do business, or whata! We gota stuff to do, we don't need to be wastin' our time with te likes of you!" Muggshot demanded.

"INSOLENT DOG! YOU SHALL PAY DEARLY FOR YOUR DISRESPECT!" Panda King boomed. Panda King shot some fireballs at Muggshot, but they didn't even scorch his surface. Muggshot gloats in his face, but gets it back at him when Panda King screams FIRY WHEEL, and blows Muggshot half way across the Panda King's yard. Muggshot gets up quickly and shoots his machine guns at Panda King, but Panda King cancels them out with some fireworks.

Mz. Ruby sighs, shaking her head, and walks forward. "Listen honorable Panda King." She begins. "Why not make a deal. We fight you in your master arena thingy. If you win, we shall leave and never come back. But, if we win, then we shall get your services for our master Clockwerk's aid. So, do we have ourselves a deal?"

"Indeed." Panda King responds, trying his hardest to calm himself down. "Very well then, we have a deal. Allow me to escort you to my arena for our battle. But I warn you, I shall not lose."

Panda King begins to escort them to the arena, the flashback briefly ending.

_**FLASHBACK OVER: **_

Jing excuses herself from tea, and walks into the hallway silently, her footsteps growing quieter from the tea table the further she walks, until they can no longer be heard from it. She walks into her room, and sits on the edge of her bed.

"But, I honestly expected him to win. I really did. He never mentioned that lose. The only one he ever mentioned was the one from Cooper. However, he lost alright. And at a price, too…..his sanity…"

FLASHBACK BEGINNING: PANDA KING AND THE FIENDISH THREE AT THE PANDA KING'S DOJO:

Panda King and the Fiendish Three walk through a huge royal door and lays their eyes on his magnificent dojo. Raleigh is the only one who is absolutely amazed, while Ruby is just highly impressed, and Muggshot doesn't seem to be fazed by this at all, only a little bit annoyed that this recruitment is taking so damn long. Jing King and Xin King also walk into the dojo, and sits on some seats at the side of the dojo to watch the fight, hoping the best for Panda. Panda takes his position on one side of the dojo, and the Fiendish Three takes their positions on the other side of the dojo. Everyone bows to each other, and Xin rings a giant bell initiating the start of the fight.

Panda King jumps high up in the air and throws fireballs at them, which is blocked off by Ruby's magic blasts. Raleigh eats a bee and grows big and jumps up at him sticking his tongue out at an attempt to harm him, but he just grabs it, and throws the green frog to the ground, and stomps on him, knocking the wind out of him. Muggshot runs on his fists behind Panda King, and shoots his machine guns at him, hitting him dead center, while Xin and Jing looks disturbed by it. Panda shoots some fireworks out of his bazooka, which destroys Muggshots guns, leaving him knocked out cold.

Ruby shakes her head in grief at the big lug being taken down so easily, and decides to finish things off herself. She summons up a whole lot of her voodoo magic which surrounds Panda King from every inch. It takes him in a hold and lifts him high up in the air. It zaps him from that height and drops him, and just like that it's done…..he's defeated, just barley managing to stand back up straight again.

He congratulates him with great emotion like he normally does. "That was an excellent bout! I am truly impressed, I am. Very well, I shall join your twisted gang, but only temporary." He exclaims.

Jing and Xin looks at him horrified by what they're seeing, and Jing sheds tears in real life.

_**FLASHBACK OVER: **_

But, it wasn't temporary. It was for as long as I can remember. He stayed as a member of the Fiendish Five for a few years, before finally being defeated by Sly Cooper, and sent to jail. 2 years after his jail sentence he got freed on good behavior, and just a year after that is when I got captured, and he joined the Cooper Gang. And well, that's really it. I don't know anything else about it, considering that both mom and aunt Xin took care of me the entire time he was in the Fiendish Five, and when mom died, it was just Xin. He was still pretty mean when he got back, as part of Clockwerk's hate was still in him. It was horrible. My own father had truly been taken into the darkness. But soon Cooper did manage to save him. He's still not the best, but he's all I got, so I guess I should be thankful he's still around, right? Yeah, I guess so…..


	3. Chapter 3

_**THOUGHTS OF THIEVES3: **_

_**KITTY CAT: **_

A heavily guarded fortress in the middle of Russia lay upon the mountainside; guarded with everything from lasers, to blue security beams, to trip wires, to security cameras, to gun turrets, to spotlights, to long jumps over huge gaps, to guards; a mad scientist be perched at the top, laughing hysterically at whatever immoral invention he may be working on at the moment. Over by the base of the fortress, several moose guards are taken out by being grappled by a whip of some sort around their necks, and cut off from breathing. A tall, skinny tigress, more or less leopard holding the whip, and female, and lands down on top of the last guard she killed. She has black hair, green eyes, and purple-ish pink skin, with darker purple stripes loading up her body, and a flame red-orange hood over her head, with a sash around herself to hold her whip when it's not in use. Her eyes are intent with evil, but also shame, letting pity for herself take her over. She clutches her whip harder, and makes a vast dash for the front gate, and quickly flips a switch on her whip making it electrified. She takes one fowl swoop at the front door, completely destroying that, at first sight, 1,000 foot tall door, killing probably 30 guards behind it in the same hit. She grins very pleased with herself, and then heads in through the fortress. Before you know it, she's at the top of that 5,000 foot fortress, and takes out the mad scientist with one hit, knocking him into a pool of acid, killing him, kicking and screaming, much to her further enjoyment. She then jumps out a window, and lands acrobatically on the ground, on her tip toes, and the stylishly swings her whip around her whole body, kissing her hand in satisfaction, and then jumps into the camera, and begins speaking.

"Oh hey, my name is Neyla. I used to work at Interpol, the police agency. I was the best detective they had. But, I betrayed them for ultimate power. I also worked for the Cooper Gang, who I also betrayed. Uh, and the KLAWW Gang, who I also betrayed. Uh, and my old Interpol partner, Carmelita, who I also betrayed. Wow, I've really betrayed a lot of people, haven't I? Well anyways, to what you came here for. About me."

_**FLASHBACK: NEYLA IS 8 YEARS OLD: **_

Neyla is in a Russian temple in her giant room locked in with barred cage, and is crying because of being trapped by her own family, her tears tasting distinctively bitter, showing her displeasure.

"I was born to an unscrupulous ruler from Russia, named Maxim, and his wife Agata. They were both heartless bastards who insisted in keeping me a prisoner in my own home. I was not allowed to go out to do anything; date, create friends, have fun, WALK; nothing. I was always isolated in my room, shuddered out from the world, unable to interact with the things that I've heard people treasured in the world; life. Finally, by the time I was 8 years old, I decided enough was enough."

Neyla's carefully carving out her famous whip, and plastering it to look shinny. She then nits together a sash to hold it on and her hoody to hold put on her to mask her face. She uses her strongly made whip to carve out the bars to the window in her heavily fortified room. Guards are town below to make sure that she cannot escape. She jumps down, and strangles all 10 of the heavily armored guards, killing them in a matter of seconds, millimeters a second of scarlet pouring from their mouths. Neyla then made a break for the city, and made it out perfectly. She took one good look back at the city that she once called home…or prison, to be more precise…..the wind blowing her hoody off, and the steady breeze blowing her air rapidly, and slowly, and then she turns around, to never return.

_**FLASHBACK OVER: **_

Neyla is perched on top of a jewelry store in a local town, not too far from the island that she was previously at. She jumps off her perch, and breaks through the window at the very top, dropping smoke bombs everywhere to mask her theft. As quickly as she entered, she exits through a different window, with a whole bag of jewels. She hides in some bushes, and then speaks.

"Of course, I didn't escape just to be free….I escaped to have some fun…..to live life on the edge…to do whatever in the hell I wanted…..and so, I immediately had my first ever heist….."

**_FLASHBACK: NEYLA IS STILL 8 YEARS OLD: _**

The purple skinned tigress remains perched on top of a building skylight, her hair frailly blowing in the steadily wind, the night sky gleaming behind her. She jumps off the building, and cleverly uses her whip to smash through the hard plexy glass window, and then falls in. It appears to be a large ruby, sapphire, gold, and just jewels of all sorts manufacturing plant, with many different layers and levels. Neyla is perched on top of one of the higher beams, in the shadows so nobody can spot her. She pulls out a bag from behind her hood, which has tones of smoke bombs in them. She quickly pours them all out of the bag, and it creates a cloud of smoke amongst the facility. Once everyone is blinded by the smoke, she quickly jumps in, and grabs all the loot that she can, her quick tiger speed giving her the ability to grab a whole lot, as well as two bags to put them in before the smoke clears, and she's spotted. Once both the bags are full to the brim and tied up with some string, she attempts to make her escape.

However, as soon as she makes her way to the top and tries to escape in the way she came in, the smoke clears and a guard sees her and shoots her leg incapacitating her. As another shot comes zooming through the brisk air aiming for her face, she gazes at it as her life flashes before her eyes. But, a missile fire comes from behind her canceling out the gun shot, and who rolls up but none other than a much younger looking Arpeggio. He has brown skin around his face and neck, a yellow beak, and red hat, (French style), turquoise eyes, and dark blue hair with shades of light blue in the under area of his hair, which waves down to his neck, and a dark green tail with shades of light green in the under area of his tail, and a brown body. He's wearing a red vest; with a red-orange spirally design on it, and a red bow tie keeping it on him at the top of it. He's perched on a brown log in a cage with wheels and obvious weapons on it, because he can't fly. He glares down at the injured Neyla and then smirks at her prone body.

While still in the flashback, the Neyla telling the story speaks. "And that's when I first laid eyes on him….Arpeggio."

"Who are you?" The young tigress questions in disbelief.

"My name is Arpeggio. Now stay back child, I'll take care of this mess, and then we can get out of here." He exclaims confidence and angst in his voice.

The guards beginning laughing hysterically at the tiny parrot, but then he shows them up by firing off tones of missiles from every which way, killing them all in an instant, and setting this building ablaze. He then slowly turns his machine around and turns to look at Neyla again, and his grin gets wider.

"Come child, this building is about to explode. We had better get a move on if we don't want to die with all of them." He says nodding his head. He presses a button in his chair with his wing, and rocket jets reveals out of the bottom of his cage, which he then uses to fly up to the nearest building where it's safe. He looks down at Neyla who is still starring at him in awe, and he frowns deeply at her not coming along.

"Are you coming child, or you gonna stay here to die? I don't care either way, but I sure in the hell wouldn't want to die at such a young age!"

"Huh? Uh yeah, I'm coming!" She shouts up to him as the flames bursts brightly behind her. She grabs the bags of jewels she stole earlier, and used her whip to safely guide her to the roof Arpeggio is standing on, stylishly landing on her tip toes, as the building explodes. She looks over to Arpeggio to speak with him.

"Hey you…Arpeggio is it? What are you doing here?"

"Oh dear child, where are my manners! I came here to rescue you of course. I was just coming on by when I saw the building have smoke going out the windows. That's likely how the smoke went away so fast. When I got to you, you were about to be killed by those fiends. So, I saved you. Now tell me, what is your name?"

"My name is Neyla. I'm from Russia."

"I see. You're a bit young to be running as a thief aren't you Neyla dear? Where's your actual home?"

"I don't have one. I've been running for a couple months now. I ran away from my home for a better life, and I love this life. So…..where's your home?"

"Like you, I don't have one either. I have my blimp high in the sky, which my thieving gang is currently resting on. We just pulled off a big heist, so they're resting up from it." He exclaims, as the blimp pulls closer, the shadow looming over the two of them, (like in Sly 2 Episode 7 at the end of it).

"Wah! NICE BLIMP!"

"Why thank you, I do take great pride in it. It took me years to build, and I was doing it alone, based on the work of the Italian Renascence Masters, and the old Da Vinchi flying machines. Although, it's much bigger, obviously." Both of them looks directly up and sees Contessa standing at the top, motioning for them to come on up. Arpeggio simply boosts up, and Neyla jumps to higher buildings and swings up with her whip.

When they get to the top, beside Contessa reveals to be Dimitri, Rajan, and Jean Bison. Contessa is the first to speak to the young tigress, after a brief moment of silence. Contessa is a Black Widow Spider, with her legs and body completely blue. Her upper body is a mix of red-orange, with a web pattern design on her chest. Her chest is a very light blue, possibly turquoise, and she has clawed hands, very long dark blue hair, and red spider-like eyes, as well as a pointed chin.

"Hello child, my name is Contessa. Who might you be?"

"I'm Neyla. Who are you guys?"

Dimitri is the next to speak. Dimitri is a purple Iguana with long blue hair, a red tank-top and green jacket with a turquoise kind of color on the inside of it. He's wearing green pants held up by a black belt with a yellow belt buckle. He has a long purple scaled tail, and a watch on his left wrist, with jewelry littered on all his fingers.

"Yo kit-kat chick! Name Dimitri dig? I got the haps with the laps, so hang tight yo, this gang be chillin'!"

Neyla looks reasonably confused and amused at the same time. "Do you guys have any idea what he just said?" She asks.

Jean Bison decides to answer her. "Naw little lady, we try not to listen to that no nothin' nomo."

"GAAAAA! YOU DO-DAT CRACKER BOX STEPPIN' ON ME SPOTLIGHT! LET'S DANCE, BRO!"

"Uh, no thanks. Anyways, my name is Jean Bison. I'm over 200 years old actually. I struck it rich in the gold rush of 182, but got barred alive in an avalanche, and thawed out. Go figure, huh?" He exclaims. Jean Bison is a red furred, very muscular bison, (hence his last name), wielding a long brown cane shaped cudgel. He has blue eyes, and two yellow horns in his head, and a brown sash making him look kinda like a caveman, and a gray bucket full of dynamite hooked to the bottom left side of his sash. Rajan speaks next.

"Hello, I am Lord Rajan, "Lord Of The Hills!" He exclaims with pride. Rajan is a tiger/lion mix, (liger?), with white eyes, a green hat, (the type from India), big claws, a long tail, a red ring on one of his fingers, and sunflower colored pants, and he's holding a huge staff.

"Uh, Ooooooooook?" Neyla answers.

Arpeggio shakes his tiny parrot head in amusement. "Don't take any mind to him my dear. He's just full of pride that's all, just leave him be. Anyway, you've met my cohorts. And together, we make the KLAWW Gang, with me as the leader of course. Obviously, I'm the main brains. Dimitri runs a nightclub in Paris, France, and he's used as our diver if we need any work done under the seas, because he's an excellent diver and swimmer. Contessa aids me in planning, and she's able to use the spice we collect to brainwash people to stall them, or get them to temporarily work for us. Jean Bison is our main muscle, although Rajan's pretty strong too at that." He finishes.

Neyla takes a few brief, completely silent moments to take in what her ears has just been delivered, and then nods her head. "So, why you telling me this? You want me to join or something?"

"Well, that was my plan originally." Arpeggio responds. "The simple fact that you were able to break into their means that you are very skilled, which is something that we could use. Plus you have a great deal of stealth, which is a member that we currently do not have….a stealth member. So, will you join us?"

Neyla thinks about the offer that has been laid before her for a moment, thinking hard on whether or not to make a huge time commitment like this at such a young age or not. After thinking, she nods her head in agreement. "OK, I'll join. I'll join the KLAWW Gang!"

_**FLASHBACK OVER: **_

Neyla's hiding in a bush as she continues to tell her story. "And well, that's basically how I joined the KLAWW Gang. Joined at the age of eight, but didn't get beaten until the age of 20, and our plans with Clockwerk actually went on for a very long time, pretty much since I joined….hell, they even did some of the work since BEFORE I joined. I wondered why studying up on Clockwerk was so important, but when I finally did, I finally realized….all the power, all the hatred….it could all be mine…..one thing though…Arpeggio had to go….that's why I betrayed him. Of course you all know the rest; I was bonded with the Clockwerk frame and became Clock-La. Then I was soon defeated by Sly Cooper, Bentley, Murray, and Carmelita Fox, sending both me and Clockwerk to hell once and for all."

"I don't know how I'm alive again all of a sudden, but I don't care either. I'm glad to be alive…..I'm glad to be free…..It's why I ran away in the first place!"


End file.
